User blog:SPARTAN 119/Mitsuko Souma (Battle Royale) vs Rena Ryuguu (Higurashi)
Mitsuko Souma, the troubled juvenile delinquent who took to a government sponsored fight to the death with great enthusiasm, murdering classmates without mercy. VS Rena Ryuguu, the girl driven insane by Hinamizawa Syndrome, who committed several murders with her trademark nata. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Mitsuko Souma Mitsuko Souma was a girl with a troubled past, having been sold as a child prostitute by her own mother. Unsuprisingly, she ended up as a juvenile delinquent. Souma was a member of a class selected by the government of an alternate Japan where the fascist government persisted to the 21st century, as part of a program where a class of 9th graders were to fight each other in a "Battle Royale". The program was presumably some sort of means to control the population through terror. Souma's past resulted in a violent personality, which thinks nothing of killing. Souma kills several people during her time in the Battle Royale, at one point distracting two male students by offering them sex, and cutting their throats. Souma is herself finally killed by Kazuo Kiriyama, a student every bit as psychotic as Souma herself, who shoots her to death with her own Colt M1911. Rena Ryuguu Rena Ryuguu is a girl from Hinamizawa, Japan, who lived in Ibaraki prefecture for a period of time, until she went on the rampage around her school, smashing windows with a baseball bat. Rena's rampage was caused by an illness local to Hinamizawa, the Hinamizawa Syndrome, which manifests itself in violent behavior, delusions, paranoia, and eventually suicidal behavior in severe cases. Higurashi takes place through several story arcs, each with a different retelling of of the plot, some featuring Rena as the murderer and some as the victim. Rena's preferred weapon is a machete-like tool, called a nata. =Weapons= Firearms Colt M1911 (Mitsuko) The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP. The weapon is single-action and is recoil-operated. The famous firearms designer produced the pistol to be used as the standard sidearm for the United States military. The weapon was used through countless conflicts like World War II and the Vietnam War. Production for the weapon came through the United States' need to modernize its arsenal. It is still being used by American law-enforcement and military forces in limited amounts. The weapon is a .45 caliber handgun with a seven-round magazine. Given Mitsuko's lack of experience with the firearm, she is unlikely to be able to hit a target at a range of more than few dozen meters. For the purposes of this match, she will only have one magazine. Bolt-Action Rifle (Rena) Rena briefly wields, but does not actually fire a bolt-action rifle in the Higurashi Kaku OVA. Nonetheless, to make this match fair, she will have the rifle in this battle and be able to use it in a rudimentary fashion. The weapon is indistinct in the image to the right, but it in a close up, it has a groove in the wooden furniture of the weapon, similar to that of an Arisaka Type 99. Therefore, for the purposes of this match it will have a five-round magazine. Given its postwar civilian use, it will have been rechambered for 7.62mm NATO. Given Rena's lack of experience with the firearm, she is unlikely to be able to hit a target at a range of more than few dozen meters. For the purposes of this match, she will only have one magazine. 119's Edge Rena's Hunting Rifle takes this for superior range and stopping power. Edged Weapons Kama (Mitsuko) A kama is a Japanese one-handed scythe with a handle of one to two feet in length, with a blade up to about 8-10 inches in length. While orignially intended for use in harvesting rice, it was frequently used as a weapon, especially by peasant rebels. In spite of the picture, Souma will have ONLY one scythe. Nata (Rena) The nata is a Japanese tool similar in appearance to a meat cleaver, though its use is more similar to that of a machete or a billhook. The nata is used as a general purpose agricultural and outdoor cutting tool used for cutting brush, chopping wood etc, though it can obviously be used as an improvised weapon. 119's Edge Rena's Nata for its heavier, longer blade capable of doing more damage. Close Range Weapons Folding Knife and Stun Gun (Mitsuko) In the manga, Mitsuko's first victim had a folding knife with a set of metal knuckles attacked as a her weapon. Mitsuko also uses a stun gun, of the type that requires it to be pressed directly against the target to work, making it essentially a melee weapon. Metal Pipe and Glass Shard (Rena) Rena Ryuguu uses a metal pipe and a glass shard to defend herself when she is attacked in the Hinamizawa town dump. The pipe is about three feet long, with a corner piece on the end. The glass shard is about five inches long. 119's Edge Mitsuko's Folding Knife and Stun Gun for the stun gun's ability to quickly incapacitate and the knife's ability to allow for a quick kill. X-Factors Explanations Both Mitsuko and Rena have engaged in combat with other violent individuals, but neither of them have any combat training, however, Rena gets a slight edge for having fought against the Yamainu and a group of cultist armed with firearms, armed only with her nata. Rena and Mitsuko are extremely violent, scoring high in killer instinct. Rena, is able to move quickly in close combat, to the point that a firearm-wielding enemy had difficulty getting a clear shot at her in the Higurashi Kaku OVA. However, this fight took place at night, and Rena had the element of surprise. Therefore, Rena takes an edge in agility, but she is by no means superhuman, or even peak human for that matter. Rena is also shown to be unusually strong for a girl of her size, being able to knock out Keiichi Maebara and Mion Sonozaki with a single punch, and to fight in close combat with an adult male (again, surprise plays a major factor). Rena and Mitsuko are both intelligent enough to show "outside the box" thinking in combat, for instance, Rena's use of surprise and speed to eliminate firearm-wielding enemies in the OVA (though much of the tactics they used in the OVA, including causing a friendly fire incident was Keiichi Maebara's idea). However, Rena also shows creativity in using making an improvised firebomb from a kitchen time, gasoline, and a clogged rain gutter, as well as in luring one of her victims into the town dump by claiming his wife (who she had previously killed) was last seen near there, and then murdering them. Mitsuko, also shows similar abilities, including a great skill at deception, pretending to team up with a girl, then cutting her throat, and later offering to have sex with two boys, then killing them when they least expect it. Finally, both girls are mentally ill, however, Rena's Hinamizawa Syndrome is not constantly active (though it causes severe mental illness when it does), whereas Mitsuko is constantly mentally unhealthy due to various psychological disorders- no doubt a result of her troubled past. =Notes= This will be a one-on-one battle in one of the following locations, however all of them will be unfamiliar to both warriors: *Location 1: Ryohaku Streambed: A steep-sided, heavily wooded valley centered around a mountain stream. The areas is covered in mixed deciduous and coniferous forest. The trees are dense enough that they can easily obscure a line of sight. The valley ends in a waterfall. Based on the area in the Ryohaku Mountains, west of Shirakawa, the basis for Hinamizawa. *Location 2: Izu Island: A fictional uninhabited island in the Izu Island chain extending south of Tokyo. The Island is centered around a volcanic peak (not active for the purposes of this match). Vegetation consists of dense jungle at lower elevations grading into tropical grasslands near the summit of the volcano. *Location 3: Battleship Island: Hashima, also known as Gunkanjima or Battleship Island for its warship-like appearacnce, is an actual abandoned island near Nagasaki, Japan, covered almost entirely by large apartment blocks and buildings associated with an underground coal mine on the island. Potential for improvised weapons with the large number of bricks, rebar, metal pipe etc... and hazards of collapsing structure. Please vote on both a winner and a location for the simulation to occur in. =Battle= Six months after the end of the Higurashi Kaku OVA Rena walked into an abandoned apartment in an abandoned ten-story block on "Battleship Island", nata at he side and a rifle she took from the psychotic villagers of Hinamizawa in her hands. Rena looked out the window and spotted a girl with a handgun in one hand and a kama scythe in the other. Suddenly, the girl raised her Colt M1911 and fired three shots, which narrowly missed Rena, cracking pieces concrete off the walls. Rena raised her rifle and took aim at her attack, fire a shot, but missing. Rena worked the bolt as quickly as possible, before firing again as Mitsuko Souma ran for the cover of the building. Rena entered the stairwell of the apartment block and fired down the gap in the staircase, missing Mitsuko yet again, who fired several times, again, all missed shots. Rena and Mitsuko exchanged fire several times, but by the time Mitsuko was half way up the stairs, both girls were out of ammunition. Instead, Mitsuko charged up the last few flights of stairs, kama in hand, and made a wide slash at Rena's throat. Rena dodged the attack and retaliated with her nata, grazing Mitsuko's side. Furious, Mitsuko swung the kama downwards, trying the bury the blade in Rena's skull, but Rena jumped backwards and evaded the blow... but landed on a metal pipe lying on the ground, causing her trip on the pipe and fall on her back, dropping her nata in the process. Mitsuko pressed her advantage, standing over Rena with her with her scythe at the ready. Rena grabbed the metal pipe on the floor and raised it in front of her, blocking the strike. Rena then got up and swung her pipe at Mitsuko, striking her in the jaw, breaking the bone and causing her to spit up blood. Rena the struck Mitsuko again, knocking her to the floor. Rena retrieved her nata and stood over the wounded Mitsuko. "If you want to kill someone....", Rena said darkly as she raised her nata, "You should be prepared to die yourself!" Rena brought down the nata on Mitsuko's head, releasing a spray of blood as the blade practically split her skull. Rena pulled her blood-stained blade out of Mitsuko and walked away from the scene of carnage. WINNER: Rena Ryuguu Expert's Opinion Rena won this battle because of her dominance of most of the X-Factors, particularly combat experience and physical strength. Her superior weapons also contributed to her victory. Original battle, weapons, and votes here. Category:Blog posts